


Magicians

by Relina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relina/pseuds/Relina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About magic in multiple forms and a boy growing up.<br/>In this world magick can do almost anything, but bring back the souls of the deceased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magicians

Ch: _Prologue_ \- **i** NTRODUCTIONS

  
It was a dark evening, but no particularly nefarious crimes were afoot.  
He sat stroking the cat’s fur. The cat was orange and had its eyes closed in pleasure. Across him sat a young boy. The boy, with white hair, very pale skin and red eyes, was pouting fiercely, giving him a cute exterior. The man with the cat smiled and his hand stilled.

“This is a great chance Furuichi. This school will help improve your abilities and teach you new ones. It has been talked about very nicely by previous graduators.”

The boy just glared and showed his teeth in a threatening way and hissing. His teeth were pointy.  
The man shook his head, his smile fading.

“You really must learn to behave yourself.” The man pointed out, making the boy blush, but not look away.

Then he looked down on the cat and gave the man a mischievous smirk. The man’s eyes widened in alarm. Then the boy made a soft sound and held his left hand out as if beckoning something in the cat’s direction. The cat immediately opened its eyes hissing threateningly at the man and scratched him. Then it slowly grew in size and jumped onto the ground, now a lioness.  
The man stared incredulous at his formerly petit pet. Then he looked to the boy and scowled.

“I have taken you in when I was begged to by your insolent babysitter, after your parents died, given you shelter out of my kind heart and this is how you thank me?” he threw a hand in the direction of the lioness. The boy stared back at him unwavering. Then he sneered.

“You have given me nothing old man. The money you’re using to provide for me? Mine. The house we live in? Mine. All your lavish clothing? Your fine alcohol? Your high social status? Mine, mine, mine! Nothing is yours. Behave and I’ll consider letting your stay.” The boy gave a frightening grin.

“But, I could be persuaded to go to this school. If it really is all this you’re advertising. Just leave me and my insolent babysitter alone.”

The man, becoming paler and paler by each word, gulped and nodded. The boy’s grin softened a degree. “Good.”

Then he turned around and strode out of the room, lioness following close behind.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. Just the prologue, but hope it's to your likening! I'd love feedback and ideas and will probably update both sporadically and not very often.  
> Any mistakes will get changed if you tell me them, and I'll just say that English is my second language.


End file.
